


Crazy in Love - SoonHoon

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana pasangan Tom and Jerry, Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon.





	1. Chapter 1-Tom and Jerry

“Selamat pagi, manisku!”  
Suara melengking sedikit sumbang itu menyambut pagi seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan surai hitam legamnya yang dipotong dengan gaya bowl cut. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya, bermata sipit dengan pipi bulat seperti kue mochi dan tatanan rambut yang hampir mirip; tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tenggelam diantara bongkahan pipinya. Pria pendek itu mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

‘Kenapa si mochi bulat ini selalu mengganggu pagiku?’

“Ya, Jihoonie, kenapa kau tak menjawab sapaanku, huh?” rajuknya sambil menggoyangkan tangan pria yang ia panggil Jihoonie itu; bibirnya mengerucut seperti ikan koki. Sebuah sikutan pada perutnya menjadi jawaban. Ia meringis pelan, sedikit menunduk dengan tangan memegangi perutnya.

“Aih, Jihoonie. Ini sakit. Jangan menyikut perutku seperti itu!”

“Berisik, Kwon! Jangan ganggu aku!” Ujar si pria mungil sambil mendorong lelaki yang ia panggil Kwon itu agar menjauh. Namun, semua orang tahu betapa bebal dan keras kepalanya seorang Kwon Soonyoung itu. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejar buah hatinya itu hanya karena sebuah sikutan ataupun dorongan. Oh, percayalah, si kecil itu bahkan sudah berkali-kali memukulinya karena kesal. Hampir setiap hari cubitan, tamparan, pukulan maupun tendangan dari si mungil Jihoon mendarat dihampir seluruh bagian tubuh si sipit Soonyoung. Namun pria yang terkenal dengan julukan hamster itu tetap terus menempelinya seperti lintah.

“Oh, ayolah, Ji. Aku kan rindu padamu, sayang,” ucapnya sambil berusaha memeluk si mungil.

PLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada kening Soonyoung. Tersangkanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jihoon, pria mungil yang digadang-gadang sebagai pemilik hatinya itu.

“Aduh, Ji!” rengeknya. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan sebelah tangannya sibuk mengusapi dahinya yang sakit; sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih tetap setia menggenggam tangan Lee Jihoon.

“Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu! Tapi kau masih keras kepala juga. Rasakan!” cibir si mungil sambil mengangkat tangannya lagi kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulan ke bahu, punggung, maupun pantat Soonyoung.

“Aduh! Aduh, Ji! Aw! Aw! Sakit, sayang!”

“Dasar Kwon Soonyoung kepala batu! Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku sayang!” geramnya sambil tetap melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pantat berisi milik Soonyoung. Rasanya? Tentu saja sakit. Semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana sakitnya pukulan, tamparan, tendangan maupun cubitan seorang Lee Jihoon. Bahkan ada saksi hidup yang sudah pernah merasakan seluruh kekejaman itu. Namanya Kim Mingyu. Anak tingkat dua yang satu klub bola dengannya. Alasannya sederhana. Lelaki muda kelebihan kalsium itu mengejek si mungil mengenai tinggi badannya yang hanya sedadanya si tiang; hal sensitif dan tabu untuk dibahas di hadapan seorang Lee Jihoon yang notabene merupakan seniornya si lelaki dengan julukan “Kim Hitam” atau “Malika” itu. Sungguh sebuah tindakan bunuh diri bodoh yang dilakukan Kim Mingyu. Dan hasilnya, ia pun dikejar-kejar si mungil dengan gitar di tangan, berlari keliling kampus dan berakhir babak belur “dicium” gitar dan dompet kosong karena dimintai ganti rugi oleh si mungil untuk gitarnya yang rusak karena dipakai untuk memukuli tubuh bongsornya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga sekarung beras isi 25 kilo dan satu dus minuman soda bermerek “Coca Cola” yang harus dibelinya sebagai upeti perdamaian dengan si mungil. Kenapa beras dan coca cola? Karena nasi dan coca cola adalah favoritnya Lee Jihoon.

“Ya, Tuhan, Hyung! Dasar pasangan mesum ini, berhenti melakukan PDA di pagi hari!” Seru seorang lelaki hampir sama tinggi dengan Kwon Soonyoung dan memiliki garis pipi tegas; seperti kuda kalau kata Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon; Lee Seokmin, anak tingkat dua temannya Kim Mingyu dan salah satu sahabat Kwon Soonyoung. Ia berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan Lee Jihoon yang masih sibuk memukuli pantat Soonyoung dan Soonyong yang meringis sambil mencoba menghindar namun masih tetap menggenggam sebelah tangan Jihoon.

“Aduh, Hyung. Kalian ini, kalau mau mesra-mesraan, sana cari tempat sepi! Jangan di lorong seperti ini. Menghalangi jalan saja.” Gerutu seseorang tepat dari belakang Seokmin; Boo Seungkwan. Seorang pria berwajah manis dan bertubuh gempal namun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lee Jihoon tapi masih jauh lebih pendek daripada Kwon Soonyoung; anak tingkat satu, temannya Seokmin di klub vokal.

Jihoon mendengus, matanya mendelik tajam pada dua orang yang baru datang itu. Kegiatan memukulnya terhenti digantikan dengan tanganya yang dengan santainya bertengger di telinga Kwon Soonyoung kemudian menariknya keras-keras.

“Aduduh, Ji, jangan jewer telingaku!” Ujar Soonyoung lirih sambil merendahkan badannya; berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit akibat telinganya yang ditarik Jihoon.

“Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!” Sahut Jihoon sinis; matanya melotot pada Soonyoung. Ia mendengus sekali lagi kemudian melepaskan jewerannya setelah mencubit pinggang Soonyoung terlebih dahulu. Soonyoung hanya meringis pasrah sambil tetap berdiri di samping Jihoon; tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Jihoon dipakai untuk menggosok telinganya yang memerah.

“Iya, say- eh, maksudku, Ji. Ampun.” Ujarnya merajuk dengan bibir yang maju seperti ikan dan bahu sedikit terangkat karena dipelototi Jihoon. Tapi, kalian jangan pernah bepikir Kwon Soonyoung akan berhenti hanya karena dipelototi si pujaan hati. Oh, ayolah, Ini hanya tindakan sementara yang diambilnya demi melindungi telinga dan pantat berharganya dari jeweran dan pukulan maut Lee Jihoon, si manis kesayangan Kwon Soonyoung. 

‘Aduduh, ingin rasanya kucium bibir mungil itu. Lihat! Betapa lucunya Jihoonku ini!’

PLETAK!

“Berhenti berpikiran mesum soal si pendek, bocah!” Ujar seseorang dengan suara berat setelah terlebih dahulu melayangkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang sambil memegangi kepalanya; bibirnya semakin maju dengan pipi yang menggembung persis seperti ikan buntal.  
“Aish! Jeon Wonwoo!” geramnya kesal ketika mendapati salah satu sahabat dekatnya; pria tinggi bertubuh kurus lengkap dengan kacamata menghiasi wajah tirusnya; “si kutu buku” Jeon Wonwoo, anak tingkat tiga sekaligus teman sekelasnya Jihoon dan dirinya.

“Kulaporkan kau pada yang berwajib karena tindakan kekerasan.” Rutuknya lagi masih dengan muka mencebik kesal. Bagaimanapun kerasnya kepala Kwon Soonyoung, jitakan Jeon Wonwoo itu paling sakit. Meskipun ia kurus; ceking kalau kata Kwon Soonyoung, tapi tenaganya besar. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan tampang lemah dan minta dianiaya yang ditampilkannya. Ia tidak lemah, hanya sedikit malas. Ya, “sedikit” malas.

“Ya, silahkan. Dan kau akan berakhir seperti daging cincang, jika Jihoon tau apa isi otak mesummu itu.” Balas si Jeon dengan santai. Soonyoung mendengus sebal. Diliriknya Jihoon yang sedang berdiri diam di sebelahnya sebelum sedikit beringsut menjauh ketika ia melihat aura membunuh menguar dari si mungil. Ia terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya tak gatal; bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

“…”

“Ah, sayang, uh- maksudku, Jihoon. Ini tidak-“

“Kwon Soonyoung.” Geram Jihoon dengan mata berkilat. ‘Aduh, mati aku!’

“…”

“Yah! Jangan lari kau hamster sipit!!” seru Jihoon saat ia melihat Soonyoung melesat secepat kilat; melarikan diri.

“Soonyoung! Awas kau!!”

“Ah! Maafkan aku, sayang! Aduh!”

“Yah! Kwon Soonyoung!!!”

“Ampuunnnnnnn, Ji!!”

“Yah! Kemari kau hamster sipit!!!”

“…”

Dan dimulailah acara rutin kejar-kejaran antara si mungil Lee Jihoon dengan si sipit Kwon Soonyoung hari itu. Ketiga orang yang berdiri di lorong itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah; terlanjur hafal dan terbiasa dengan tingkah kedua pasangan bak “Tom and Jerry” itu.

“Dasar pasangan bodoh.”

-*-


	2. Chapter 2 – Hubungan

**Chapter 2 – Hubungan**

 

Pagi itu semua masih terlihat lengang. Suara cicitan burung dari arah jajaran pohon yang tertanam di sekitaran kampus terdengar bersahutan. Bahkan kelas pun masih kosong; belum berpenghuni. Dan seperti biasanya, pagi itu Kwon Soonyoung tiba di kampus tepat pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Selalu seperti itu.

Hanya saja kali ini nampaknya ada yang sedikit berbeda dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Wajahnya tidak berseri seperti biasanya. Bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum itu kini sedikit menekuk dan ia terlihat sedikit pucat. Soonyoung berjalan lambat menuju lokernya; membuka pintunya dan kemudian mengambil beberapa buku sebelum menutupnya kembali dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

Hari itu pula, Lee Jihoon datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia berjalan sembari bergumam pelan dengan earphone menyumpal sebelah telinganya. Setelah mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya, Jihoon pun berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum berhenti tiba-tiba setelah beberapa langkah tak jauh dari lokernya. Ia memutar kepalanya, melihat sekelilingnya untuk kemudian mengernyit heran.

“Tumben, si mochi sipit tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya?” Gumamnya pelan. Matanya masih tetap mencari sosok yang tak pernah sekalipun absen mengacaukan paginya dengan gombalan-gombalan yang membuatnya kesal. Biasanya makhluk itu akan selalu menunggunya di depan loker dan melancarkan serangan jurus gombalnya yang kemudian akan dihadiahi pukulan dari si mungil. Namun, pagi hari ini tampaknya menjadi sebuah pengecualian. Lee Jihoon tidak melihat batang hidung Kwon Soonyoung sedikitpun.

“Kau mencari siapa, Ji?” tanya seseorang dari arah belakang sembari menepuk pundaknya; membuat Jihoon sedikit terlonjak karena kaget sebelum menoleh. Seorang pria cantik dengan rambut pendek dan kacamata gaya bertengger di hidung mancungnya, sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

“Ah, Jeonghan hyung. Kau membuatku kaget.” Ujarnya sembari menghela nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit cepat. Yoon Jeonghan, anak tingkat empat yang merupakan temannya di klub vocal itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat si mungil mengurut dadanya perlahan.

“Kau mencari si sipit, ya?” tanya pria cantik itu sembari tersenyum jahil. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendengus pelan. _‘Mulai lagi. Ah, menyebalkan.’_

“Tidak.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Hyung, aku sibuk.” Ujarnya cepat dan bergegas berjalan menjauhi seniornya itu sebelum pria cantik itu memutuskan untuk menjahilinya lebih jauh. Ketahuilah, wajah cantiknya seorang Yoon Jeonghan itu menipu. Jeonghan itu seperti rubah yang jahil. Siapa pun tak akan luput dari rencana jahilnya. Maka dari itu, Lee Jihoon lebih memilih pergi ketimbang adu mulut dengan si rubah cantik nan pemalas itu. Jeonghan hanya tertawa sebelum berjalan mengikuti Jihoon dari belakang.

“Hahaha, malu-malu begitu. Jujur saja, Ji. Kamu nyari Soonyoung, kan?”

“Sudah kubilang tidak. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?”

“Ah, masa?” goda Jeonghan sambil mencolek pipi tembam Jihoon. Yang dicolek hanya mendengus sebal dan mempercepat jalannya.

“Tumben hyung sendirian. Biasanya kau selalu datang dengan Seungcheol hyung.” Ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan topik. Ya, biasanya seorang Yoon Jeonghan akan selalu bersama dengan Choi Seungcheol, sama-sama anak tingkat empat dan kapten tim sepak bola yang diikuti Jihoon. Tak aneh sebenarnya, karena keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Seungcheol juga merupakan teman sepermainan Jihoon sejak kecil, jadi mereka sangat akrab.

“Seungcheol sedang ada urusan dengan Mingyu. Membicarakan turnamen bola yang akan diadakan nanti katanya.” Jawab pria cantik itu santai. Jeonghan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon. Sedangkan si mungil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

“Tapi tumben sekali aku tak melihat Soonyoung pagi ini. Biasanya dia sudah nongkrong di depan lokermu jam segini.” Sambung Jeonghan lagi. Jihoon hanya menggedikkan bahunya dengan enggan.

“Memangnya tadi pagi kau tak melihatnya, Ji? Rumahnya kan di depanmu.” Tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

“Aku tak tahu.”

“Kenapa tidak tahu? Dia kan tunanganmu, Ji.” Ujar Jeonghan lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Jihoon mendelik, bibirnya mencebik.

“Terus? Aku harus selalu tahu tentang makhluk menyebalkan itu, begitu?” jawabnya ketus, bibirnya mengerucut; sebal.

Ya, Kwon Soonyoung, makhluk sipit dengan wajah seperti hamster itu adalah tunangannya si mungil Jihoon. Mereka berdua dijodohkan. Meskipun Kwon Soonyoung tidak bisa diam dan selalu berbuat konyol, dia bukanlah pria yang buruk. Soonyoung adalah pria yang baik, ramah, dan bertanggung jawab. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jihoon mau menerima perjodohannya; meskipun hamster sipit itu selalu membuatnya kesal hampir setiap hari dengan ulahnya. Otak Soonyoung pun termasuk cerdas dan menyukai matematika sepertinya. Dan Soonyoung adalah ketua klub dance di kampus sekaligus pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Kesamaan mereka? Sama-sama menyukai musik, gigih, dan pekerja keras.

Jeonghan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon mencebik kesal sambil mendelik.

“Bukan begitu, Ji. Aku hanya penasaran. Tak biasanya seorang Kwon Soonyoung melewatkan waktu tanpa menempelimu seperti lintah.” Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

“Bagus kan? Aku jadi tidak harus marah-marah karena ulahnya.” Jawab Jihoon sekenanya. Ia sebal ditanyai tentang Soonyoung terus. Melihatnya saja pun tidak, mana dia tahu kenapa, ya kan?

“Iya, sih. Tapi apa kau tak khawatir? Ini berbeda drastis. Tidak seperti biasanya.” Ucap Jeonghan lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu oleh Jihoon.

“Aku duluan, ya, hyung. Masih harus menyelesaikan lirik yang kubuat.” Kata Jihoon setelah beberapa menit hening. Jeonghan mengangguk.

“Ya, aku juga mau ke kantin menemui Seungcheol.”

“Sampai nanti, hyung.” Ucap Jihoon sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dan keduanya pun berpisah. Jeonghan ke arah kiri menuju kantin, sedangkan si mungil berbelok ke kanan; menuju ke kelasnya.

_*_

 

Soonyoung duduk dan menelungkupkan hampir setengah tubuh bagian atasnya di meja. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat berat dari saat ia bangun tadi pagi. Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sakit; mengelusnya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasa.

“Ah, iya, Jihoonie. Aku belum menyapanya,” ucapnya saat nama si mungil kesayangan terlintas dibenaknya. Masih dengan memegangi perutnya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah; perutnya semakin terasa sakit saat ia bergerak.

**SRAK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dari luar. Soonyoung menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu; untuk sesaat melupakan rasa sakit di perutnya.

“Jihoonie! Selamat pagi!” serunya.

“….Pagi….” sahut Jihoon dengan wajah sedikit berkerut bingung; tak menyangka akan menemukan si hamster di kelas karena berpikiran kalau ia belum datang.

“Kau sudah datang rupanya.” Ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan masuk dan menuju bangkunya; di samping kanan meja Soonyoung. Ia meletakan tasnya dan kemudian berdiri di hadapan Soonyoung; menatapnya penasaran. Dan Soonyoung menatap balik lelaki mungil di depannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah pucatnya.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan makhluk di depannya ini.

“Hm? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, sayang.” Jawab Soonyoung sembari tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya sebentar. Jihoon menyipitkan matanya; ia tak percaya ucapan si hamster di depannya ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang ganjil dari pemuda di depannya itu. Ia yakin pemuda di depannya ini berbohong atau paling tidak membunyikan sesuatu darinya.

“Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?”

“Ah, ini? Aku hanya kepanasan sedikit, hehe.” Ujar Soonyoung dengan cengiran khasnya yang sedikit canggung. Jihoon menaikan alisnya; masih curiga.

“Aku baik-baik saja, sayang.” Ulang Soonyoung mencoba meyakinkan si manis di depannya yang sekarang sudah menatapnya tajam dengan tangan dilipat di dadanya. Jihoon menatapnya lekat sebelum kemudian mendengus kecil dan berbalik.

“Tch! Baiklah. Terserahmu saja lah, Kwon.”

“Kamu mau kemana, Ji?” tanya Soonyoung penasaran begitu melihat si mungil berbalik pergi. Ia pun segera mengikuti Jihoon dengan sedikit terburu; mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

“Ke kantin. Aku lapar.”

“Aku ikut, ya, sayang?”

“Terserah kau saja.” Ujar Jihoon cuek sembari terus berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

“Terima kasih, say-“

**BRUK!**

Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh itu membuat Jihoon seketika memutar badannya. Ia terkesiap ketika dilihatnya Soonyoung sudah terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

“Soonyoungie!” serunya sembari dengan cepat menghampiri. Ia berjongkok untuk kemudian meraih tubuh Soonyoung dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan; tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki sipit itu.

“Astaga! Panas sekali.” Ujarnya terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh kulit si hamster sipit yang berkeringat. Ia pun segera memeriksa kondisi Soonyoung dengan wajah cemas. Selain suhu badannya yang panas, ada sedikit luka gores di pelipis Soonyoung; sepertinya karena terbentur ujung meja sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

“Aish, si sipit ini! Apanya yang baik-baik saja, huh?!” gerutunya kesal sekaligus panik; matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera ia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda pipih bernama ponsel dan dengan lincah jemarinya menekan layar; menghubungi seseorang.

“…”

“Mingyu! Tolong aku! Soonyoungie jatuh!”

-*-

 

Kim Mingyu berlari tergopoh-gopoh melintasi lorong kampus yang masih sepi menuju ruangan kelas yang sering digunakan anak tingkat tiga. Di belakangnya, Choi Seungcheol terlihat berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang si tiang listrik. Wajah keduanya terlihat cemas.

“Hei, kalian mau ke mana?” Seru Jeon Wonwoo saat melihat keduanya melintas di depannya ketika ia baru keluar dari perpustakaan dan hendak menuju ke kelasnya. Ia pun kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut berlari kecil di belakang mereka.

“Kalian mau ke mana?”

“Soonyoung hyung.” Ujar Mingyu dengan nafas sedikit terputus.

“Hah? Kenapa dengan si sipit?”

“Jatuh.” Sahut Seungcheol. Mata Wonwoo pun membulat dan kemudian ikut menambah kecepatan larinya. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas menuju ke ruang kelas tempat Soonyoung dikabarkan jatuh.

“Hyung! Kalian mau ke mana?” seru seseorang dengan suara unik dan logat yang khas. Ketiganya serempak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Xu Minghao, teman sekelas Mingyu sekaligus anak dance pimpinan Soonyoung, tampak sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, memandangi mereka keheranan.

“Kenapa kalian berlari-lari seperti itu?” tanyanya lagi dengan suara sedikit cadel. Mahasiswa pindahan dari China itu pun berjalan mendekat. Dan ketiga lelaki itu sejenak berhenti berlari dan sedikit mengatur nafas mereka di depan Minghao.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya lagi ketika tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Seungcheol yang terlebih dahulu dapat mengatur nafasnya pun berdiri tegak dari posisi membungkuknya dan menjawab,

“Soonyoung.”

“Hoshi hyung? Ada apa dengannya?”

“Katanya ia terjatuh.” Sahut Wonwoo cepat, memotong perkataan Seungcheol sementara Mingyu mengusap peluh di dahinya, hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

“Oh…” ujar Minghao sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba memproses kata yang baru saja dia dengar sebelum akhirnya mata dan mulutnya membulat dan Ia pun berlari meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang berdiri terlongo.

“Lah?”

“Yah! Hyung! Ayo cepat! Kenapa kalian diam saja?!” seru Minghao saat melihat ketiga orang itu masih terdiam di tempat.

“Ish! Hyung!! Katanya mau menolong Hoshi hyung!” serunya lagi, sedikit kesal karena diabaikan. Ketiga pemuda yang terdiam itu pun langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar nama si hamster sipit yang terlontar dari mulut Minghao.

“Ah, benar juga! Aku lupa!” ujar Mingyu sambil menepuk dahinya.

“Idiot.” Cibir Wonwoo yang disambut oleh jitakan di kepala dari Seungcheol.

“Kau juga, bodoh. Ayo!” ujar Seungcheol dan kemudian segera berlari mengikuti Minghao yang kemudian segera diikuti keduanya.

“Bertahanlah, Soon.”

-*-


	3. Chapter 3 – Dari hati yang terdalam

**Chapter 3 – Dari hati yang terdalam**

 

**BRAK!**

“Ji!”

Pintu kelas terbuka kasar dan sosok Seungcheol terlihat diikuti oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Minghao di belakangnya.

“Hyung!” Jihoon berseru lega saat melihat mereka; matanya berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis dengan tangan yang merangkul posesif pada tubuh Soonyoung.

“Hyung, Youngie…” ujarnya terbata dan suara yang bergetar. Mingyu dan Seungcheol segera menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi Soonyoung yang tidak sadarkan diri.

“Ayo kita bawa ke klinik kampus! Mingyu, kau gendong Soonyoung!” Perintah Seungcheol cepat. Ia pun segera mengambil alih; menarik tubuh Soonyoung dari pelukan Jihoon untuk kemudian disandarkan pada punggung Mingyu.

“Youngie…” ujar Jihoon lirih saat melihat tubuh Soonyoung yang terkulai lemas di punggung Mingyu sehingga Seungcheol harus ikut menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

“Ayo berangkat, Ming!” ujar Seungcheol setelah merasa posisi Soonyoung cukup aman. Mingyu mengangguk tanpa suara; wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan cemas ketika melangkah keluar ruangan dengan Seungcheol mengekor di belakang.

Sementara itu, Jihoon masih terduduk diam; matanya terpaku pada Soonyoung. Wonwoo dan Minghao yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar saling bertukar pandang sebelum menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Jihoon yang masih termangu.

“Hey, Jihoon-ah, ayo kita susul mereka.” Ujar Wonwoo sambil menepuk pundak Jihoon.

“Iya, Hyung, ayo. Jangan melamun saja di sini. Hoshi hyung pasti membutuhkanmu.” Sahut Minghao menambahkan. Jihoon yang awalnya terdiam pun menoleh, menatap wajah keduanya bergantian untuk kemudian menghela nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengganguk dan kemudian berdiri diikuti Wonwoo dan Minghao.

“Tenang, Ji. Soonyoung itu kuat. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.” Ucap Wonwo sembari tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak si mungil dengan lembut; mencoba memberikan dukungan moril pada sahabatnya itu.

“Iya, hyung. Hoshi hyung itu kuat.” Tambah Minghao sembari tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.” Ujar si mungil lirih. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Anggukan tanda mengerti dari keduanya menjadi jawaban bisu hingga mereka bertiga bergegas beranjak mengikuti “si tiang” Kim Mingyu dan “si kakak tertua” Choi Seungcheol yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

-*-

 

“Dia mengalami enteritis. Inflamasi pada bagian usus-”

Jihoon duduk terpekur di samping ranjang klinik yang ditempati Soonyoung ketika telinganya mendengar perkataan dokter yang memeriksa kondisi Soonyoung yang hingga saat ini masih belum sadar. Sementara itu, Seungcheol dan Mingyu bertanya lebih lanjut pada dokter tersebut. Wonwoo dan Minghao? Keduanya berdiri di sebelah Jihoon sembari mengusap-ngusap punggung si mungil yang terlihat melamun sembari memandangi tangan Soonyoung yang diinfus.

“Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, Ji.” Ujar Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan Jihoon. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung si mungil pelan; diikuti oleh Minghao. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil meremat jemarinya. Ia masih syok dengan tumbangnya Soonyoung. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi dan sukses membuatnya panik dan takut secara bersamaan.

Sepanjang Jihoon mengenal Soonyoung, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Soonyoung seperti ini; terbaring tak berdaya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Si hamster hiperaktif itu, dari jaman mereka berdua masih memakai popok hingga kuliah seperti sekarang, tak pernah bisa diam sekalipun saat ia sakit panas atau demam. Makhluk pecicilan itu akan terus bergerak kesana-kemari; seperti batu baterai yang tak pernah kehabisan energi.

Dan sekarang, melihatnya seperti ini, membuat Jihoon menyadari sesuatu; sebenarnya hal apa sajakah yang selama ini Soonyoung sembunyikan darinya dan kemudian berpura-pura terlihat kuat di mata Jihoon? Si sipit itu selalu tersenyum dan terlihat ceria juga sering bertingkah konyol, bahkan tampak seperti tidak punya beban atau masalah dalam hidupnya.

Si mungil itu menghela nafas dalam ketika pikirannya membuatnya kembali teringat sosok Soonyoung yang selalu ada di sampingnya ketika Jihoon sedang terpuruk; selalu siap membantunya bahkan tanpa diminta. Ia selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan si mungil. Si sipit itu bahkan tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun mengenai perlakuan kasar Jihoon padanya; selalu tersenyum meskipun si mungil memukulinya. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Jihoon meremas tangannya sendiri, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca; dadanya mendadak sakit seperti ada yang mencubit.

_‘Ya, Tuhan, maafkan aku Youngie…’_

“…Ji…”

Jihoon sontak mendongak; terkesiap.

“Youngie…” ujarnya lirih untuk kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Soonyoung yang baru tersadar itu tersenyum padanya. Ia meremat tangannya kembali sebelum menghambur dan memeluk si sipit dengan erat; membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung.

“Ji?” tanya Soonyoung; heran dengan si mungil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga dipeluk kesayangan seperti ini? Tangannya bergerak otomatis memeluk balik si mungil sambil mengelus rambutnya sementara Jihoon hanya diam; tak menjawab.

“Kau membuat kami khawatir, sipit.” Ujar Seungcheol sembari mengusak rambut Soonyoung pelan; lega karena kini orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu sudah sadar. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kemudian tersenyum kecil.

“Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir.” Sahut Soonyoung masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Minghao. Si mungil? Masih diam tak bersuara di dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

“Kau terkena enteritis.” Ujar Wonwoo pendek.

“Oh…”

“Jadi kau harus banyak beristirahat dan menjaga pola makanmu, hyung.” Sahut Mingyu menambahkan saat Wonwoo tak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu.

“Dan kau diliburkan dari kegiatan klub, hyung. Aku, Jun gege dan Chan yang akan mengurus klub sementara kau beristirahat.” Ujar Minghao sembari tersenyum.

“Aigoo, aku bisa mati karena bosan kalau seperti itu.” Protes Soonyoung yang disambut dengan jitakan di kepala oleh Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

“Aduh!”

“Dasar hamster liar! Kau itu sedang sakit. Berhentilah keras kepala!” maki Wonwoo kesal dengan Soonyoung yang keras kepala dan membuat si sipit mencebikkan bibirnya; tak terima disebut hamster liar oleh si kucing pemalas.

“Wonu benar, Chi. Sekali-kali menurutlah pada kami. Apa kau ingin membuat si mungil kesayanganmu itu terus mengkhawatirkan dirimu, hm?” Tanya Seungcheol sembari mengarahkan dagunya pada Jihoon yang masih diam di dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Si kakak tertua itu dapat melihat bagaimana tangan Jihoon mencengkram erat baju Soonyoung; takut.

Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya melihat bagaimana eratnya tangan si mungil menggenggam bajunya. Ia pun menghela nafas kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

“Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, sayang.” Bisiknya lirih sembari membelai kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. Dan Jihoon hanya mengeratkan genggamannya tanpa berkata apapun; membuat Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Ia pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu; senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat.

“Baiklah. Aku akan menurut dan beristirahat dengan baik, hyung.”

“Bagus.” Ujar Seungcheol sembari tersenyum dan kembali mengusak rambut Soonyoung.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku, Mingyu, Wonu dan Minghao akan kembali ke kelas. Kau istirahatlah dulu di sini. Pulang nanti akan ku antar dengan mobil.” Sambungnya lagi sembari menepuk pundak si sipit yang dijawab anggukan kepala darinya.

“Iya, hyung. Terima kasih.”

“Istirahat yang benar, Sipit!” ujar Wonwoo sambil menoyor kepala Soonyoung dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari empunya.

“Iya, kucing galak.” Sahutnya ketus.

“Nanti aku akan bawakan makanan saat istirahat siang.” Ujar Mingyu yang disambut anggukan dari Soonyoung.

“Thanks, Ming.”

“Cepat sembuh, hyung.” Ucap Minghao sembari tersenyum.

“Iya, Hao. Titip klub, ya.”

“Serahkan pada Hao.” Sahut Minghao sembari mengacungkan jempolnya membuat Soonyoung terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu adiknya itu.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah keempat orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Soonyoung terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

“Ji.” Ujarnya lembut. Tangannya perlahan menangkup wajah Jihoon untuk ia jauhkan sedikit dari bahunya; ingin melihat wajah si mungil kesayangan.

“Bodoh…” ucap Jihoon lirih; sedikit menunduk. Soonyoung menghela nafas berat saat melihat wajah kesayangannya mencebik menahan tangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Maafkan aku, sayang.” Ujar Soonyoung sembari membelai pipi Jihoon perlahan; berharap si kesayangan akan tersenyum. Namun bukannya senyuman yang Soonyoung dapatkan. Tangisan Jihoon justru pecah saat ia baru selesai berucap.

“Sayang, hei, kenapa malah menangis?” ujarnya sembari berusaha menghapus air mata Jihoon. Bukannya mereda, tangisan Jihoon malah makin bertambah keras; membuat Soonyoung kelimpungan.

“Jihoonie, sayang, jangan menangis. Kumohon.” Bisiknya pelan. Tubuh mungil itu ia tarik kembali ke dalam pelukan. Bibirnya sibuk mengecupi puncak kepala Jihoon; berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Soonyoung; masih menangis sesegukan. Tangannya mencengkram erat baju Soonyoung. Ia takut. Ia takut Soonyoung akan pergi dari sisinya; meninggalkannya. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya kalah telak. Ia tak bisa lagi bersembunyi di balik ego dan gengsinya. Ia tak bisa lagi mengelak; tak bisa lagi berpura-pura, bersembunyi di balik sikap dingin dan kasarnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hatinya sudah terikat erat oleh Soonyoung. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mencintai pemuda sipit itu. Sangat.

-*-


	4. Chapter 4 – Terbuka

**Chapter 4 – Terbuka**

 

 

Siang hari, lelaki berpipi gembul seperti mochi dan bermata sipit itu kini sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang kamarnya; diantar pulang Seungcheol tepat pukul dua belas setelah ia selesai diinfus, menyantap makan siang yang dibawakan Mingyu, dan mendapatkan wejangan dari dokter klinik.

Matanya melirik ke kiri, pada pria mungil si kesayangan hati yang sedang duduk membelakangi; kemudian mendesah pelan. Ia menghela nafas saat si kecil tak kunjung bicara juga. Ya, sejak dari klinik, setelah ia tiba-tiba menangis; Lee Jihoon, si kesayangan tak berbicara sedikitpun padanya.

“Ji.” Panggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil hanya duduk bergeming; enggan menoleh sedikitpun. Ia mendesah lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk beringsut mendekat.

“Jihoonie, sayang.” Ucapnya lembut. Tangannya perlahan melingkar di pinggang si manis; memeluknya dari belakang.

“…”

“Sayang, bicaralah. Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini.” Ujarnya pelan; meletakan dagunya di bahu kesayangan sebelum mengecup lembut pipi si mungil yang ternyata sedang mencebik lucu.

“Aigoo, kesayangan Youngie sedang merajuk, hm?” godanya sembari terkekeh; mengeratkan dekapannya. Membuat si manis makin mencebik; mendengus pelan sembari membuang muka. Dan ia kembali terkekeh.

“Manisnya Youngie kenapa, hm? Marah?” tanyanya lagi. Tangannya perlahan memutar badan si mungil menjadi menyamping; sebelah tangan masih memeluk pinggangnya nyaman.

“…”

“Sayang,” ujarnya lagi sembari menangkup pipi sang pemilik hati; mengelusnya perlahan dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan mata yang menjadi segaris. Lee Jihoon? Masih diam dengan wajah memberengut lucu; bibir tipisnya mengerucut, menatap kesal si pemuda sipit.

“Bodoh.” Ujarnya; bibirnya makin mengerucut, dan wajahnya semakin masam saat si hamster sipit hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

“Idiot.” Ujarnya lagi; ketus. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh sembari memeluk si mungil; gemas.

“Jangan ketawa! Aku serius tahu!” dengusnya kesal. Dicubitnya pelan pinggang si sipit. Membuat si empunya meringis kecil sebelum mengusakkan pipinya ke bahu Jihoon; tersenyum senang.

“Iya, iya, sayang. Aku tidak akan tertawa. Sudah, jangan marah lagi, ya, sayangnya Youngie.” Bujuk Soonyoung sembari tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon.

“Makanya jangan bodoh, bodoh!”

“Iya, sayang. Adudu, bibirnya sampai mencebik begitu.”

“Ish! Soonyoung!” pekik Jihoon kesal. Soonyoung tertawa lepas sebelum kembali meringis dan memegangi perutnya. Sejenak lupa dengan sakit yang dirasa.

“Kan? Apa kubilang? Bodoh! Ish!” gerutu si mungil sebal; kembali membuang muka, menahan kesal pada si sipit yang memang terkadang bebal.

“Aduduh… Iya, sayang, sudah, jangan marah lagi.” Ucap Soonyoung saat rasa sakit di perutnya mereda. Ia memeluk si mungil dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. Sementara yang jadi objeknya hanya duduk mencebik sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

“…”

“Youngie.”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kamu berbohong?” tanya si mungil; kepalanya kini bersandar di bahu Soonyoung, memperhatikan raut wajah si sipit yang perlahan berubah.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lekat sebelum tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus pipi si manis sekilas kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangannya; merematnya pelan.

“Aku tidak berbohong, sayang.” Ujarnya; senyum tipis itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. Jihoon menghela nafas panjang kemudian. Ia menunduk dan meremat tangan besar yang menggenggamnya itu.

“Baiklah. Kau memang tidak pernah berbohong. Pilihan kataku salah.” Gumamnya pelan. Jemari lentiknya tanpa sadar memainkan jemari Soonyoung; membuat pemiliknya tersenyum dan mengecup rambutnya.

“Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya?” tanyanya lagi dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan tangan yang memainkan jemari Soonyoung.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku, Youngie?”

“…”

“Kau tahu, Youngie? Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.” Ujarnya pelan. Tangannya meremas jemari Soonyoung. Bahunya bergetar dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Soonyoung serta merta kembali memeluk kekasih hatinya itu; mendekapnya erat sembari mengecup lembut pelipisnya.

“Jihoonie, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.”

“Tapi kau malah benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Youngie.”

“Iya. Maaf, sayang. Aku salah.”

“…”

Soonyoung tersenyum sebelum menangkup pipi Jihoon yang kembali terdiam. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup bibir si mungil lembut; membuat Jihoon menutup matanya dan membalas kecupan itu sekilas.

“Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya.” Ujarnya sembari menghapus air mata yang jatuh bergulir di pipi si mungil. Ia mengeratkan pelukannnya; mendekap si mungil sembari menciumi pipinya. Berusaha menenangkan si pujaan hati yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

“Jangan menangis, sayang. Itu membuatku sedih.” Bisiknya lirih ke telinga Jihoon. Tangannya membelai rambut si kesayangan perlahan. Jihoon hanya diam. Perlahan si mungil bergerak naik dan duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Soonyoung; tangannya melingkar di pinggang pria sipit itu; memeluknya erat.

“Janji tak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku?” ujar Jihoon dengan suara teredam bahu Soonyoung.

“Iya, sayang. Aku janji.” Jawab si sipit sembari mengagguk; senyuman manis menghias wajahnya.

“Janji tak akan pura-pura kuat di depan ku lagi?”

“…”

“Youngie,” rengek Jihoon saat yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Ia meremas baju Soonyoung pelan sembari menggigit bahunya; gemas. Membuat Kwon Soonyoung tertawa.

“Iya, sayang. Aku janji.”

“Kalau kau ingkar, akan ku tendang pantatmu!” Ujar si mungil. Soonyoung terkekeh pelan mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan Jihoon padanya. Ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil; mengecup puncak kepala si kesayangan.

“Iya, sayang. Kau boleh menendang pantatku kalau aku mengingkari janji.”

“…”

“Youngie?”

“Ya, sayang?”

“Maaf…”

“Untuk?”

“Karena aku selalu kasar padamu.”

Soonyoung tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut kekasih mungilnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon lembut; memeluknya erat.

“Tak apa, Ji. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Termasuk sikapmu.”

“…”

“Youngie?”

“Iya, sayangku?”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku.” Ujar Jihoon lirih; membenamkan wajahnya di leher Soonyoung kemudian. Membuat Soonyoung tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar; bahagia.

“Tidak akan, Ji. Aku mencintaimu.” Ujarnya sembari mencium pelipis Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan si mungil yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya itu tersenyum. Keduanya duduk terdiam setelahnya; hening. Masing-masing terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“…”

“Ji?”

“Hm?”

“Temani aku tidur siang, ya?”

 

-*-


	5. Chapter 5 – Cemburu

 

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian tumbangnya Kwon Soonyoung karena sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit kondisi pemuda bermata sipit itu perlahan membaik; dengan Lee Jihoon yang telaten merawatnya.

Pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan bibir tipis seperti kucing itu bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini si sipit akan memulai perkuliahan kembali setelah seminggu lamanya beristirahat. Pemuda mungil bermarga Lee itu tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat betapa bersemangatnya seorang Kwon Soonyoung untuk pergi kuliah.

‘Mungkin dia sudah bosan diam di rumah terus.” Pikirnya.

Si mungil menguap lucu sembari meregangkan badannya; masih tetap berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengucek matanya kemudian menoleh ke atas nakas.

“Ah, masih sangat pagi rupanya.” Gumamnya pelan. Ia hendak bangkit namun sebuah tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya itu menahannya untuk bergerak. Ia pun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya Kwon Soonyoung sedang tertidur pulas, sebelah tangannya menelusup di bawah tengkuk Jihoon; menjadi bantal bagi si yang lebih muda, dan tangan yang satunya lagi melingkar erat di pinggang Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia bergerak merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping; menghadap ke arah Soonyoung. Matanya menatap wajah Soonyoung dengan seksama. Tangannya perlahan terangkat; menyentuh pipi sebulat mochi itu kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

“Kau terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan kalau seperti ini, Youngie.” Ucapnya pelan sembari terkekeh kecil.

“Tapi aku tak suka kalau kau sakit.” Ujarnya lirih kemudian. Bibirnya menekuk dan raut wajahnya perlahan berubah sendu.

“Mm, Jihoonie.” Gumam Soonyoung lirih. Matanya masih tertutup rapat; tampaknya ia hanya mengigau. Jihoon tersenyum saat tangan kekar Soonyoung menariknya mendekat; mendekap erat dengan wajah yang dibenamkan ke dada Jihoon.

“Aigoo, lucunya hamster kesayanganku.” Ujarnya pelan sembari mengusap rambut si sipit yang sangat halus; senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya. Sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, pemuda mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi tembam milik Kwon Soonyoung.

“Nah, sebaiknya aku mulai siap-siap sekarang.”

 

-*-

 

Lee Jihoon sedang kesal. Ia sedang duduk di bangku panjang di depan kelas, dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lantai serta tangan menyilang di dada, lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut sebal dan delikan tajam pada sekumpulan pria yang tengah bermain di lapangan basket tak jauh dari tempatnya.

“Dasar kuda kelebihan hormon!!” Desisnya sebal. Bibir tipisnya semakin mengerucut. “Si tiang listrik juga, kenapa harus ikut-ikutan, sih?!”

“Apa sih, Ji? Dari tadi misuh mulu.” Ujar seseorang sambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon dengan popcorn di tangan. Si mungil mendelik; menatap tajam wajah Wen Junhui, si mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari China, pacarnya Xu Minghaou dan merupakan teman satu klub tari Kwon Soonyoung, yang kini duduk santai di sebelahnya.

“Mungkin dia sedang PMS, Jun hyung” Timpal Jeon Wonwoo yang datang kemudian sambil terkikik; tangan terulur begitu saja mengambil segenggam popcorn dari tangan Jun dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon yang kini menjadi terapit di tengah-tengah. Membuat si mungil Jihoon kembali mendelik kesal karena digoda Jeon Wonwoo.

“Berisik!” cibirnya sambil membuang muka. Dan Jeon Wonwoo hanya tertawa girang.

“Memang ada apa, Ji? Sampai-sampai mukamu jadi bertekuk-tekuk begitu.” Tanya Jun penasaran. Namun Jihoon hanya diam tak menjawab sementara Wonwoo tertawa semakin keras seiring dengan wajah Jihoon yang berubah makin masam. Kapan lagi ia bisa menggoda si mungil galak Lee Jihoon jika bukan sekarang?

“Lihat, Ji!” ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Jihoon pun menoleh dan kemudian berdecak kesal. Ia pun segera berdiri dan dengan langkah menghentak, Lee Jihoon pun berjalan ke lapangan.

“Sepertinya akan terjadi drama.” Gumam Wowoo sembari mengambil lagi sekepal popcorn dari tangan Junhui.

“Memang kenapa, sih?” Tanya si pangeran China; masih belum mengerti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Jihoon yang berjalan menghentak.

“Kau lihat saja, hyung.” Ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

 

-*-

 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung yang saat itu sedang duduk dan tertawa sembari diapit oleh Mingyu dan Seokmin di samping kanan dan kirinya pun menoleh. Senyum terkembang di wajah gembilnya saat melihat kekasih mungilnya tengah berdiri di sana.

“Ya, sayang, ada apa?” tanyanya. Namun Lee Jihoon tak menjawab. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua pasang tangan yang sedari tadi terus berada di pundak dan paha Soonyoung; tangan milik Lee Seokmin dan Kim Mingyu.

“Uji, sayang?” ujar Soonyoung sembari menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. Namun si mungil tetap geming.

“Ji?” ulangnya lagi. Ia memandangi Jihoon dengan khawatir. “Jihoonie? Ada ap-“

Belum selesai Soonyoung berbicara, tangan Jihoon sudah terangkat dan dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan Seokmin dan Mingyu dari pundak dan paha Soonyoung dengan kasar; membuat semuanya terdiam mendadak.

“Jihoonie?” Ujar Soonyoung bingung. Namun bukannya menjawab Lee Jihoon malah mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Soonyoung dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Soonyoung; membuat si sipit kaget dan refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih muda.

“Sayang, kenapa?” Tanya Soonyoung sambil membelai rambut Jihoon lembut. Yang ditanya hanya mengusalkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya saling menatap satu sama lain sambil memegangi tangan mereka yang sedikit tergores kuku Lee Jihoon dan muka berkerut kebingungan.

“Hyung kenapa, sih? Kok tanganku dicakar?” Tanya Mingyu dengan bibir mengerucut. “Kan perih, hyung.” Tambahnya yang kemudian diangguki oleh Seokmin.

“Berisik!” seru Jihoon ketus dengan wajah yang masih setia mengusal di ceruk leher Soonyoung; tangannya melingkar, memeluk erat si hamster sipit berpipi bakpau itu.

“Ih, hyung kok gitu, sih! Jahat!” Gerutu Mingyu sebal. Soonyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kamu juga, sayang, sebaiknya minta maaf. Lihat tangan mereka tergores seperti itu, kasihan.” Ujar Soonyoung berusaha menengahi.

“Nggak mau!” sahut Jihoon ketus sambil membuang muka. Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan.

“Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau.” Ujarnya pelan. “Maaf ya, Ming, Seok.” Tambahnya sebelum mengaduh pelan kemudian.

“Aduh, Jihoonie, jangan dicubit seperti itu, sakit, sayang.” Ujar Soonyoung pelan sambil menggosok pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit oleh si mungil. Yang ditegur hanya menggumam tak jelas sembari mengeratkan pelukannya; membuat yang lebih tua menghela nafas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dia kenapa, sih, hyung?” Tanya Seokmin penasaran; mengabaikan rasa perih di tangannya. Pasalnya baru kali ini Lee Jihoon bertingkah seperti ini. Soonyong hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa kekasih mungilnya bertingkah seperti ini.

“Sana kalian obati dulu lukanya.” Ucap Soonyoung saat melihat kedua adik kelasnya itu meringis kecil; menahan rasa perih terlebih saat keringat mengenai bekas cakaran itu. Nampaknya bekas cakaran kuku Jihoon sedikit lebih dalam dari yang mereka kira.

“Ngga apa-apa, hyung. Luka kecil ini.” Ujar Seokmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Mingyu.

“Yo! Sedang apa kalian di sini?”

“Ah, Seungcheol hyung.” Sapa Soonyoung sembari tersenyum. Seokmin dan Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mata Seungcheol langsung tertuju pada Jihoon yang berada di pangkuan Soonyoung seperti Koala.

“Kenapa dia?” tanyanya penasaran yang disambut gedikan bahu dari si sipit.

“Tau tuh. Masa tangan kami dicakar, hyung.” Adu Mingyu pada kakak tertua; membuat Seungcheol menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Oya, Young, soal persiapan festival nanti,” Ujar Seungcheol sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih pundak Soonyoung dan dengan segera ditepis Jihoon.

“Aduh, Ji!” ujar Seungcheol sedikit mengaduh. Tepisan kasar Jihoon membuat lengannya sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

“Jihoonie, jangan seperti itu, sayang.” Ucap Soonyoung sembari mengelus kepala si mungil yang dibalas dengusan sebal oleh si mungil. Lagi, Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan; bingung dengan sikap Jihoon. Sementara itu, Jihoon kini menolehkan kepalanya sembari menatap tajam kearah Seungcheol.

“Jangan sentuh punya Jihoon!” ucapnya tegas.

“Aduh, Ji, hyung kan hanya mau menyentuh pundaknya.” Ujar Seungcheol membela diri.

“Tidak boleh! Pokoknya punya Jihoon! Tidak boleh sentuh!” ujar si mungil lagi sembari memeluk erat Soonyoung.

“Ya ampun, Ji. Cuma sedikit, masa tidak boleh?” kata Seungcheol tak mau kalah yang langsung dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Jihoon. Soonyoung menepuk dahinya pelan sementara Mingyu dan Seokmin saling berpandangan. Nampaknya mereka kini mengetahui arti dibalik sikap Lee Jihoon.

“Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kalau berani sentuh, Jihoon gigit!” ancam si mungil sembali memperlihatkan giginya. Namun, bukan Choi Seungcheol namanya kalau menyerah hanya karena gertakan saja. Lelaki paling tua itu punya sifat tidak mau kalah dan kadang bertingkah seperti anak umur lima tahun. Maka, alih-alih mengalah, ia malah menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pundak Soonyoung; seringai menantang tercetak di wajahnya.

“Hyung, sebaiknya kau-“

**GRAUK!!!**

“Aw!!!”

“Ya, ampun, Ji!”

 

-*-

Hai, lama menunggu ya~

kangen tidak? e u e


	6. Chapter 6 – Cemburu pt. 2

**Chapter 6 – Cemburu pt. 2**

 

 

“Ya, ampun, Ji!” seru Soonyoung terkaget. Dengan segera ia berusaha menarik Jihoon; mencoba melepaskan gigitan si mungil dari tangan Seungcheol yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

“Aw!! Aw!! Aduh, Ji! Sakit!”

“Jihoonie, sayang, sudah, lepas!” bujuk Soonyoung sambil membelai pipi si mungil dengan wajah berjengit; ikut meringis melihat Seungcheol. Dia tahu betapa sakitnya gigitan Jihoon. Dalam hati ia berharap, Jihoon mau melepaskan gigitannya dengan cepat.

“Jihoonie, sudah, sayang. Kasihan Seungcheol hyung.” ujar Soonyoung lagi. Dan beruntunglah Choi Seungcheol karena Jihoon akhirnya mau melepaskan gigitannya; meskipun dengan wajah mencebik dan berdecak kesal.

“Woah! Lihat, dalam sekali!” seru Mingyu dan Seokmin bersamaan saat mereka dengan cepat melihat kondisi tangan Seungcheol. Bekas gigitan Jihoon tercetak jelas di sana dengan sedikit noda darah di sekitar kulit yang lecet dan sedikit terkelupas. Keduanya bergidik ngeri; merasa beruntung hanya mendapat luka cakaran saja.

Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan; kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Matanya melirik si mungil yang masih cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

“Jihoonie, sayang, ayo minta maaf sama Seungcheol hyung.” Bujuknya sembari memutar badan si mungil supaya menghadap Seungcheol.

“Tidak mau!”

“Jihoonie-”

“Tidak mau, Youngie!” seru Jihoon sambil membuang muka. Soonyoung menghela nafas lelah; kepalanya mendadak sedikit pusing. Membujuk Jihoon adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Lee Jihoon si mungil kesayangannya itu sangatlah keras kepala, terlebih jika ia sedang kesal.

“Lagian itu kan salahnya si onta arab, bukan salah Jihoon.” Gerutu Jihoon pelan; bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan kemudian mencebik.

Soonyoung terkesiap, Seungcheol terbelalak sementara Seokmin serta Mingyu langsung tertawa terbahak.

“Onta arab, katanya, hahahaha!!” ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa histeris; duduk bersujud dengan tangan memukul-mukul lantai lapangan. Seokmin yang duduk tergelak di sampingnya, hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya yang hampir keram karena tertawa keras. Soonyoung menahan senyum mendengar julukan dari si manis untuk Seungcheol, “Kakak tertua” mereka. Sedangkan yang punya julukan merajuk sebal sambil menatap Jihoon.

“Kok onta, sih, Ji!?!” protesnya tak terima.

“Kan memang benar. Muka hyung kayak onta.” Ujar Jihoon ketus yang kembali disambut gelak tawa dari Seokmin dan Mingyu. Sementara Soonyoung sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

“Tampan begini.” Protes Seungcheol lagi. Namun perkataannya tak sedikit pun dihiraukan si mungil, Jihoon.

“Apanya yang tampan? Macam onta konstipasi begitu, tampan? Huh!” Cibir Jihoon sambil bersidekap dan membuang muka.

“Pft-“

Soonyoung hampir saja tertawa mendengar ejekan Jihoon. Namun lirikan tajam dari si kakak tertua membuatnya urung dan dengan segera mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

“Jihoonie, sayang, tidak boleh begitu. Tidak baik.” Ujarnya sembari mengelus pundak si kesayangan.

“Ayo, minta maaf dulu.” Bujuknya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Tidak mau, Youngie~” ujar Jihoon sembari menggembungkan pipinya; merajuk.

“Lagipula bukan salah Jihoon. Youngie itu milik Jihoon. Titik.” Tambahnya sembari menghentakkan kakinya; membuat semua yang melihat menahan rasa gemas. Termasuk Kwon Soonyoung yang sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memekik girang sambil meremas pipi tembam Lee Jihoon.

“Iya, Youngie tahu, Jihoonie. Tapi, Jihoonie tetap tidak boleh seperti itu, sayang.”

“Ish! Pokoknya tidak mau, Youngie~”

“Jihoonie, sayang-“

“Atau jangan-jangan Youngie suka ya disentuh-sentuh sama mereka?” sergah Jihoon yang membuat lelaki mirip hamster itu melongo.

“Apa?”

“Youngie suka, ya, disentuh sama si kuda, tiang listrik, dan onta arab?” ujar Jihoon dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik; membuat Soonyoung bimbang apakah ia harus tertawa atau tidak. Ternyata si mungil Lee Jihoon saat cemburu sungguh menggemaskan. Membuat Kwon Soonyoung tak tahan ingin meremas pipi kesayangannya itu.

“Tidak, sayang. Bukan seperti itu.” Ujar Soonyoung lembut sembari menangkup pipi si kesayangan; dan hampir saja meremasnya karena gemas.

“Ya, kalau bukan, berarti bukan salah Jihoon.” Ujar Jihoon merajuk; menatap Soonyoung lekat dengan muka memelas. Soonyoung tertawa dan dengan segera mendekap si mungil erat sambil mencium pipinya, gemas.

“Sayangnya Youngie menggemaskan sekali sih~” ujarnya gemas. Jihoon hanya diam sambil mengusakan wajahnya ke dada pemuda sipit jelmaan hamster itu.

“Sayang, dengarkan Youngie, ya? Youngie itu milik Jihoon.” Ujar Soonyoung sambil menatap wajah si mungil yang perlahan tersenyum senang karena perkataannya.

“Tapi,”

“Kok ada tapinya, sih?” Celetuk Jihoon kembali cemberut. Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup lagi pipi tembam Jihoon.

“Dengar dulu, sayang~”

“Iya, iya, Jihoon dengar.” Ujar Jihoon dengan bibir mengerucut; setengah hati. Soonyoung kembali mengecup pipi gembil itu.

“Tapi, Jihoonie tetap tidak boleh kasar sama mereka. Kan mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik Jihoonie sendiri. Jadi, Jihoonie tidak boleh kasar apalagi sampai membuat mereka terluka. Jihoonie boleh kesal atau marah tapi jangan sampai menyakiti mereka. Jihoonie kan bisa berbicara dengan mereka baik-baik dulu.” Ujar Soonyoung menasehati. Si mungil hanya mengangguk walau masih cemberut; masih kesal tapi sadar kalau sikapnya salah.

“Nah, sekarang Jihoonie minta maaf dulu sama Cheol hyung, Seokmin, dan Mingyu.” Kata Soonyoung sambil mendorong tubuh Jihoon perlahan agar mendekat pada ketiganya yang sudah berdiri sambil memandangi Jihoon dengan penuh ekspektasi.

Jihoon berdiri di sana dengan muka ditekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut. Mata tajamnya melihat Seungcheol, Seokmin, dan Mingyu bergantian. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lagi sembari menoleh pada Soonyoung kemudian merengek.

“Youngie~”

“Ayo, minta maaf dulu nanti Youngie traktir Jihoonie makan barbekyu.” Ujar Soonyoung sembari menepuk pundak Jihoon dengan pelan dua kali. Membuat si mungil kembali mencebik lucu.

“Jihoon mau nasi yang banyak.”

“Iya, Jihoonie bisa pesan yang banyak nanti. Sekarang minta maaf dulu.” Jawab Soonyoung, gemas.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Jihoon kembali menghadap Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Mingyu. Ketiganya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

“Seokmin-ah.” panggil Jihoon.

“Ya, Jihoon hyung?”

“Maaf, ya.” Ujar Jihoon pelan sembari menunduk. Seokmin tersenyum kemudian mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jihoon pelan.

“Iya, hyung, Seokmin maafkan.”

Jihoon mengangguk pelan kemudian beralih menatap pemuda paling tinggi di sana. Mingyu sudah menatapnya dengan tangan berpaut dan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

“Mingyu?”

“Ya, hyung?”

“Maaf, ya.” Ucap si mungil pelan yang langsung disambut dengan pekik gemas dari Mingyu yang dengan segera memeluknya erat.

“Dimaafkan.” Ujar si jangkung sembari melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh. Jihoon pun berpindah dan menatap Seungcheol yang tersenyum menyeringai.

“Akan hyung maafkan kalau kau mau cium pipi hyung.” Ujar sang tertua dan disambut delikan tajam dari Jihoon. Sementara Soonyoung hanya tertawa pelan.

“Hahaha, bercanda. Hyung maafkan.” Ucap Seungcheol sambil memeluk Jihoon dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Jihoon mengangguk kecil sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian kembali menempeli Soonyoung.

“Youngie?” ujarnya sambil menggenggam dan memainkan jemari Soonyoung. “Ayo makan barbekyu, Jihoon lapar.”

Soonyoung tertawa keras kemudian mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. Ia tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

“Iya, sayang.” Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Jihoon pelan.

“Hyung, Min, Ming, kami pergi dulu, ya.” Ujarnya pamit. Ia pun mengamit lengan Jihoon dan berjalan keluar lapangan menuju restoran barbekyu di samping kampus, diikuti Jihoon yang bergelayut manja di sampingnya.

 

 

-*-

 

_Bagaimana? e u e_

_Semakin gemas tidak?_

_Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, komentar dan kudos-nya._

 

_-dRe-_

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita kedua bertema lebih ringan.  
> Comment are appreciated.


End file.
